conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2009 Epidemic (Future World)
Small Pox Terrorism |+'''Small Pox Statistics''' |- |- |'''Everett Infected/Dead''' || 7,381/0 |- |'''United States Infected/Dead''' || 747/0 |- |'''Russia Infected/Dead''' || 14/0 |- |'''Georgia Infected/Dead''' || 129/0 |- |'''Total Dead''' || 0 |- |} On April 12, 2009, Russian terrorists from Chechnya, working under Ramzan Kadyrov's orders infected themselves with small pox from a Russian bio laboratory. They crossed into Georgia and took a flight from Tblisi, Georgia to the Union of Everett. The three infected men took three separate flights. One man went to New York City, a second to Chicago and a third Atlanta. Upon arrival, they began to spread infection from person to person. After four days, the Everetti [[EDS]] system began to detect Small Pox in the blood of infected persons. The Everetti government immediately began quarantining people and delivered small pox vaccines to infected cities. The disease spread further and other major cities reported infections through the EDS system. Twelve days after the initial spread of disease, the incubation period had passed and infected persons began to show symptoms. The disease had made it's way to Minneapolis, Minnesota. On April 28, citizens in both Russia and Georgia were reported to be found with symptoms of small pox. 129 people in Tblisi, Georgia were infected, another 14 in southern Russia. With the war raging in the region, it is expected to transmit to many other countries. Mexican Flu Outbreak |+'''Swine Flu Statistics''' |- |- |'''Everett Infected/Dead''' || 41/0 |- |'''United States Infected/Dead''' || 23/0 |- |'''Britannia Infected/Dead''' || 2/0 |- |'''Mexico Infected/Dead''' || 1,500/103 |- |'''New Lyon Infected/Dead''' || 1/0 |- |'''Israel Infected/Dead''' || 1/0 |- |'''Cascadia Infected/Dead''' || 2/0 |- |'''Russia Infected/Dead''' || 1/0 |- |'''Total Dead''' || 0 |- |} Timeline of Events March *Acting on Intel received from the CIA, the Union of Everett begins mass producing the small pox vaccine and upgrades it's terrorism watch level to Code Orange. *Everetti terrorism watch level upgrades to Code Red after newer reports about potential biological attack are discovered. Everetti small pox vaccine stocks are now at 60% coverage which leaves 82 million Everettis at risk for infection should an attack occur. April *Everetti EDS system goes off in the cities of New York City, Toronto, Chicago and Atlanta. Sensors detect small pox infection in up to 141 people. Other nearby towns set off an additional 76 citizen's sensors. Everetti borders close and continental and international flights are ordered to return to Everetti territory. Domestic flights continue. The military begins stocking small pox vaccines, readying them for distribution. Total stocks amount to 179 million vaccines, leaving 28 million citizens unable to recieve treatment. *Cascadia offers a stash of 100,000 Smallpox cures it had completed last year, though never using them. Cascadia closes flights to Everett. *The initial 217 infected have been quarantined by Federal agents with the CDC. Blood tests have confirmed that the people were infected four days prior to the alarm going off meaning the virus is detected by the EDS four days after infection. The government begins quarantining everyone who has been in contact with the infected, vaccinate and await for EDS alarms to go off in those people. News breaks out publically causing many to flood hospitals looking for vaccinations. Military transport trucks and troops set up vaccination centers in the four infected cities. *New Germany does not close borders with Everett, but all flight and boat passengers must pass a test before boarding a plane or boat and will be checked again upon arrival. *The Everetti EDS crisis centers recieve another 382 small pox infection sensor alerts, bringing the total infection count to 599 people. *Small Pox infection count reaches 1,232 in Everett, now infecting the cities of Philadelpia, Boston, Ottawa and New Orleans. An Everetti citizen in the United States is detected as infected through the EDS system. The U.S. closes it's borders and grounds continental and international flights. Both the Everetti and American CDC agencies state that the U.S. is at higher risk for spreading infection due the U.S. citizens not being inoculated with the EDS system vaccine. **The American city of Minneapolis is quarantined to prevent spread to other areas of the nation. Mass vaccination begins in Minneapolis. *The New German government takes the drastic action of not just stopping flights and sails to the US and Everett, but also to the rest of North America. The government also decides to send 6.5 million Franks in aid through Brazil. *Cascadia stops boats going to Everett and United States and quarantines the ten miles from the U.S. border into Cascadian territory. Again offers cures for Smallpox to Everett and the United States. *Cascadian scientists begins working on a "Disease and Danger Protection System" similar to the EDS. *Russian Military reports capturing 9 lead Biological Terrorists of a terrorist group that supposedly starting the growing Smallpox epidemic in the Union of Everett and United States. One admits that they were the only main starters of the terrorist group and that the only other members need their guidance to continue terrorism. All were sentenced to the Death Penalty except for the one that had told the truth, who got 15 years in prison. *Outbreak of '''Swine Flu''' in Mexico kills 68 with over 1,000 infected. Eight are infected in the United States. The Union of Everett has not seen infection as of yet, mainly because of it's border closing related to the Small Pox outbreak. This new outbreak has given the name to both outbreaks as the '''Dual Deaths'''.[http://www.cnn.com/2009/HEALTH/04/24/swine.flu/index.html 17] *The Mexican Swine Flu spreads to the United States, Everett England and Canada, with possible cases in Brazil, Australia, New Zealand, Israel and Spain. Over 150 have died and over 1,500 infected.[http://www.cnn.com/2009/HEALTH/04/27/swine.flu/index.html 18] *Small Pox symptoms begin to appear after the twelve day incubation period has passed. The United States confirms 747 cases in Minneapolis, Everett confirms 7,381 cases, 1,336 of them are people who do not have the EDS system inoculation. More cases are expected to appear in the coming days. *Small Pox appears in Georgia with 129 cases and Russia has 14 civilians infected by use of nanobots. Iraqistan quarantines it's troops in Chechnya, withdrawing into Georgia. Iraqistan closes it's borders. **Russia quarantines citizens infected and gives them Smallpox cures from Cascadia. Full health is expected within a few days. May=